


Scared - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Master/Slave, Niall is traumatized, Rape, Scared Niall, harry comforts niall, zayn abuses niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: After Niall's parents die he's left alone without any money and in the streets. Zayn finds him and keeps him as a slave but doesn't treat him well at all. Niall runs away and Harry finds him.





	Scared - Narry

Niall's POV:

My parents both died in a car crash a year ago, I don't really mind it though because they never used to love me especially after I came out to them. Until a month ago I lived at the house alone but was later evicted because I couldn't afford it so I ended up in the streets. Then, one night, a handsome lad noticed me and offered to take me home with him. Little did I know that I had gotten myself into the worst situation ever. I later learnt that his name was Zayn, Zayn Malik.

"So Niall, this is how it's gonna work: You are nothing but a slave here, you do whatever I tell you or else you're out. I'm your master. As for food you'll get a sandwich and a glass of water in the afternoon and evening. Nothing more and don't ask for more food." Zayn says sternly and now I'm confused. "But Zayn, I.." I start but he cuts me off." I'm not Zayn, you will call me master from now on. You will not talk to me unless I ask you to. Your job is to please me 24/7. You will do house chores in the morning while I'm at work and in the evening you will please me and you have to do whatever I say.You can have the attic upstairs. You aren't allowed out of the house, understand?" He asks and I nod my head, and he tells me to go to my "room" which is basically a small, very small, dirty and smelly room. There isn't even a bed just a small pillow on the floor. I'm really scared now. I'm a virgin and I don't know anything about "it".... I cry and cry. Why does my life have to be hell?

The next morning I wake up with Zayn's shouting,"NIALL!! YOU TWAT!! WAKE UP. SWEEP ALL THE FLOORS AND DUST THE FURNITURE. I'M OFF TO WORK AND I'VE LOCKED EVERYWHERE SO DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT RUNNING AWAY " and with that he leaves. 

It's about 6:30pm and I'm done with all the things he assigned me to do. I don't want to do it but I can't run away... believe me I've tried, many times. I hear the front door opening.. oh shit. "Strip down and wait on the sofa" he says to me and I really don't want to but I strip and I get really nervous. He comes back and I see he's also naked. I feel so embarrassed and humiliated because of my size mostly. He's easily twice my size..if not more. He looks at me and sits close to me. He grabs a hold of my thing and it doesn't turn me on at all. He starts measuring it to his pinky and I feel tears in my eyes. "What do you even call that? It's the size of my pinky! Oh my... hahaha this is the funniest thing ever" he laughs and I feel hurt. "Suck me" he orders but I don't know how but I try. I take it in my small mouth slowly but he just pushes it down my throat and I start choking. He takes it out and slaps my face with it. He looks down at mine and notices I'm not hard." I want you hard Niall!" but I don't know how and I start crying. He starts pinching my willy and he's hurting me a lot. He's practically squashing it by now but it won't get hard. "You're disobeying" he states and walks into the kitchen. What is he doing? He comes back with a rolling pin and tells me to go on all fours and doesn't give me any time to realize what he was going to do. He stuffed the whole pin in my bum whole and it hurt so much. I tried to get up but he kept me down. When he finally got it out, he looked at my willy again, it got a bit hard but not so much. He immediately trusted into me and he kept doing so until he came 3 times but I didn't even once. 

He tells me to go to the attic and I do but I can barely walk. I cry non stop. I can't do that again. It hurt so much. I have to run away.  
The next morning when Zayn leaves for work I start breaking the glass of the window. I managed to run away but I didn't know where to go, but I keep running as fast as I can until I bump into someone. He has curly hair and green eyes. WOW. I realized I'm still crying so I wipe away the tears and apologize. "Is everything ok? I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles" he says and gives me a smile and I notice his charming dimples. "Niall Horan and yeah I'm ok" I reply but he doesn't really believe me and keeps persisting until I gave in. 

He takes me back to his place and I realized I fell right into the trap. He was going to use me and hurt me like Zayn did so I start crying." Hey what's wrong?" He asks and I move away from him,"Don't come near me" I shout and he looks shocked." Niall, you can trust me" Harry says but I shout again," No you just want to use my body"  
Harry shakes his head and assures me after about 20 minutes that he's not going to hurt me and I don't know why but I seem to trust him. So I tell him about what happened and he offers for me to stay with him and I do that. It's been a week now but I feel like I need to repay him and no one would do all this without wanting something in return.

Harry's POV:

I've known Niall for a week now and he's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can understand him and I try not to ask much about his life. After I came out of the shower I find him on the double bed we share. He was facing down and had boxers on but pulled down from behind and he was trusting a rolling pin up and down his butthole. I'm shocked not knowing what to do so I call his name and he says," Harry come on, quickly. Put your willy in now because I'm not very hard and it will go away soon" ... WHAT?  
"NIALL STOP PLEASE" I practically yell but he keeps persisting and saying that this way the way to repay me and I don't want that so I tell him to pull up his pants and dress which he does.


End file.
